Una mentira no tan piadosa
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: Una mentira lo alejo de su hogar, de sus amigos, de su familia, del amor de su vida... Y sin saberlo, también de sus hijos. -Advertencias dentro-


_**Advertencias:**_

 _ **Carla Hija De Puta**_

 _ **OC**_

 ** _M-_** _ **Preg**_

 _ **Lemmon**_

 _ **Posible Fluff Atomico Samurai Hulk Azteca Super Sayayin Colosal**_

 ** _EreRi, o sea, dhu, soy Mukuro._**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

* * *

 **UNA MENTIRA NO TAN PIADOSA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Disculpe... ¿Aún buscan voluntarios para la cirugía?-La enfermera tras el escritorio alzo el rostro, para encontrarse con un apuesto joven, no mayor de veinte años, de baja estatura, test blanca y aparentemente suave, cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes oscuro, o quizá era azul.

-Eh, si. Aun buscamos. ¿Le interesa ser voluntario?-Pregunto la mujer mientras rápidamente sacaba los papeles. Sin dejar de mirar al chico. Quien a pesar de tener el rostro tan neutral que parecía maniquí, sus ojos viajaban a todas partes. A la mesa, la lampara, la chica frente a el ya los muchos doctores, enfermeras y demás trabajador de aquel hospital o sus manos, mas precisamente el anillo plateado que estaba en su dedo anular.-Eh, joven, le hice una pregunta.

-Si, si, lo lamento. Yo...Quiero anotarme para ser voluntario.

-Excelente...-La chica, de nombre Petra, embozo una tierna sonrisa mientras comenzaba a sacar una sola hoja.

-Eh, enfermera... Yo, al ser voluntario para esta mierda ¿Tendré que pagar o el hospital se hará cargo?-pregunto, el nerviosismo en su voz fue palpable, también se noto en la manera en que sus dedos no dejaban de tamborilear sobre la mesa y se mordía los labios. La chica tras el escritorio vio aquello adorable.

-El hospital se hará cargo de absolutamente todo, usted no tendrá que poner un solo centavo. Y eso seguirá así hasta que el bebe cumpla los cinco años.-El azabache medio sonrió aliviado.

-Genial...

-Si es genial, pero es mi deber advertir que esta cirugía es muy riesgosa. Las posibilidades de morir durante la cirugía son altas, casi de un 70%. También a la hora del parto, pero ahí las posibilidades suben hasta el 85%. ¿Esta seguro?

-Si...-Fue toda su respuesta, sonaba firme, seguro. Aun con ese ligero temblor en su labio inferior.

-Pues bien, de todas maneras esto son papeles solo para los exámenes principales, con los que se comprueba si su cuerpo es apto para esto o no, ademas de que los doctores le explicaran mucho mejor como sera todo el procedimiento y esas cosas. Le pido que llene esto con sus datos personales y al final ponga su firma ahí.-Petra le tendió los papeles con una sonrisa.

-Yo... Yo soy menor de edad, tengo 18.-La chica tras el escritorio frunció el ceño. Obviamente, por razones mas que obvias, esta clase de cirugía no se podía hacer a ningún menor de edad. Abrió la boca, lista para decirle la manera mas atenta que tenia que no podía tomarlo como voluntario, pero apenas lo hizo, el azabache le interrumpió.-El lo hará por mí.-Y entonces, con un movimiento de mano echa por el chico, un hombre alto, muy alto, de cabellos rubios y vibrantes ojos azules ya se encontraba a lado del pelinegro. Petra supuso que era su novio.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? Eres mi amigo y haría todo por ti, pero esto es una estupidez.-Murmuró el rubio, solo para que los oídos de su amigo escucharan y mirándolo seriamente. El mas bajito apretó los puños y asintió.

-Si el jodido problema es que no puedo darle un puto bebe. Bien, esto resolverá eso.-Respondió.-Ahora hazlo, vamos. Firma el jodido papel. -El hombre suspiro con pesadez. Y de la parte trasera de sus pantalones saco una identificación, comprobando que el si era mayor de edad, recién cumplidos los 20. Una vez que la enfermera verifico aquello, le paso el papel a el.

-¿Donde?-preguntó aquel rubio tomando la pluma. Petra apunto con su dedo y brevemente le explico lo mismo que al azabache. Lo de los análisis principales y los riegos. El corazón de la chica se encogió un poco al ver que al decir aquello, la mano del hombre tembló y de sus labios salio un tembloroso "Vale". Al final de llenar el papel, puso su firma y con un ligero titubeo de manos, le regreso los papeles.

-P-pueden venir mañana a esta misma hora, para el primer chequeo.-la enfermera comenzó a teclear en la computadora, pasando los datos de le habían dado en aquel papel.-Bien, entonces la cirugía será para el menor de edad Levi Rivaille Ackerman con la autorización de Erwin Smith. ¿Correcto?

Los dos hombres asistieron.

-Vale...-Petra hizo algunas cosas mas en la computadora y luego miro a ambos hombres con una sonrisa.-Lamento si sueno muy atrevida, pero realmente hacen una hermosa pareja. Estoy segura de que su bebe saldrá precioso.-Murmuró un tanto sonrojada. Si ambos hombres eran increíblemente guapos era obvio que el bebé también lo sería.

-No, no, no.-Levi negó varias veces con la cabeza ante aquella absurda idea.-Si llego a estar panzón hormonal y con un humor peor del que ya tengo, no sera culpa de este pendejo. Ademas, ambos somos pasivos, a el se lo atornilla un hombre mal alto que el. Lo creas o no.

-¡Dios, Levi! ¿Es realmente necesario traumar a cada persona que nos confunde con una pareja de novios?-gritó avergonzado Erwin, con las mejillas ligeramente rosas, su amigo, era un total descarado.

-Si. Es justo, necesario, ademas de increíblemente divertido.-contesto mirándole con burla.

-Vaya... cada día se aprende algo nuevo...-la chica rió suavemente, avergonzada y algo incomoda por es declaración. Ella no necesitaba saber que ese rubio enorme era follado por un hombre mas grande. Eso estaba en su lista de cosas que no le interesaban, ni necesitaba, mucho menos quería saber.

-¿Mañana a esta hora, cierto?-Erwin pregunto avergonzado, fastidiado y con ganas de ahorcar a la futura madre.

-Si, por favor.-Respondió rápidamente.-Mi nombre es Petra, si quieren pregunten por mi, para que yo me haga cargo de todo.-

-Lo haremos, nos vemos mañana.-Se despidió Levi con su típico tono parco. Erwin sonrió cordialmente y salio del hospital a grandes zancadas siguiendo a Rivaille.

-¿Porque cuentas que soy el de abajo?-preguntó Smith mientras habría la puerta de su coche, Levi, del lado del copiloto hizo lo mismo.

-Lo hago por una simple razón; por tu culpa el colegio entero supo que era mas homo que Fredy Mercury.-Respondió encogiéndose se hombros con desinterés.

-Te recuerdo que gracias a eso tienes un novio con el que próximamente te casaras y tendrás un bebe-Ataco encendiendo el auto, Levi iba a responder cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. El azabache lo saco de su pantalón y apenas vio la pantalla sonrió un poco llevándose el aparato al oído.

-¿Es el?-Levi asintió.-Hablando del rey de roma...

-Y el pendejo que se asoma.-Completo el azabache y Smith río.

-Mandale mis saludos.

-Erwin te manda saludos... Si, estoy con el...-Ackerman despegó el aparato de su oído un momento.-Dice que igualmente y que ni se te ocurra tocarme un solo cabello o te arrancará las extremidades.

-Siempre tan poco posesivo el.-Dijo divertido. Levi asintió y volvió a pegar el teléfono a su oreja.

-Si... Si... Uhg, ¿Porque me haces moverme? Bien, bien, iré para allá... Yo te odio... Estoy jodiendo, yo también te amo, adiós.-colgó.

-¿Que te dijo?-

-Dice que tiene algo importante que decirme. Se un buen amigo y chófer y llévame a la residencia Jeager.-Murmuró. Smith asintió con una sonrisa cansada e hizo lo pedido. Salio del lugar del estacionamiento y comenzó el recorrido hacia aquella casa donde ni el, ni Levi, eran bien recibidos por la amable Carla.

-¿No tienes miedo?-pregunto el rubio después de unos diez minutos de silencioso viaje.

-¿Porque lo tendría?-

-Puedes morir Levi.-intento convencerlo.-Aún puedes retractarte, tienes la opción de adoptar o rentar un vientre. Hanji o Isabel estarían mas que felices por ayudarte, pero por dios. ¿Implante de útero?

-No me retractare Smith.-Respondió tan cortante y frió como pudo.-Yo se que la loca de mierda y la pelirroja estúpida que tengo de amigas me ayudarían, pero no es lo que quiero. Quiero un bebe... mio, mio y de Eren. Con nuestros genes y solo nuestros genes.-

-Levi...-

-Quiero, quiero darle la familia que merece...-

-No es necesario y lo sabes.-Aun con la vista al frente, Erwin le tomo la mano.-Ademas, Eren se pondrá como loco si sabe que arriesgas la vida por una cosa así.-

-Erwin, como mi amigo. Tienes que apoyarme en esta mierda, no puedo solo.-Levi se llevó una mano al vientre, acariciando levemente. Como si dentro de el ya existiera un bebé fruto del amor que se tenían el y Eren.-El no debe saber nada, por favor...-Erwin ya no dijo nada más, ya no sabia que decir, así que se limitó a conducir mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo, se veía totalmente decidido, ademas de esa felicidad que se le notaba en los ojos.

Solo esperaba que Eren sintiera esa misma felicidad.

.

.

.

No hay nada que decir :v -desaparece entre las sombras-


End file.
